


Lips of an Angel

by SunshineExploder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Exes, Hinder is trash but yknow what, M/M, Poor Everyone, a little fluff, adultery kinda, based on a Hinder song, erikar - Freeform, gamkar - Freeform, not really gamtav but it's sort of mentioned, relationships, their songs are angsty and useful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eridan's in the next room. Sometimes...I wish he was you."</p><p>Gamzee calls Karkat late at night and the two discover that with them, it'll never really be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Umm....so this was inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Hinder is trashy but I love them and I recommend listening to it as you read this. I literally cranked this out in twenty minutes and it's past midnight so idk if this is even good but here, take my mind vomit.

     The phone blares in the office area that's off the master bedroom. You sigh. Fucking thing won't shut up for one night. You have to suck it up and move off your happy place reclining on your boyfriend's mostly naked lap. Eridan whines and complains when you get up. He never did like it when the two of you weren't touching. Unfortunately, you have to take this call. You have a sneaking suspicion as to who it is.

 

     "How about you take this time to put some clothes on?" you say, almost good-naturedly as you get off the bed.

 

     Eridan pouts. "You're so mean to me, Kar."

 

     "But you love me."

 

     Your boyfriend rolls his eyes, but doesn't complain further. He's learned to pick his battles by now.

 

     You sit down in the spinny chair in the office area (to this day, one of your best purchases). You leave the door mostly closed. There's only enough space for you to watch Eridan. It can't be open any more than that, or he might hear you. And he doesn't need to hear these conversations.

 

     Finally, you grab the house phone and hit the send button before putting it to your ear. "Hello?"

 

      _"There's my Karkitty."_

 

You frown. You never did like that nickname. Well, that's what you said. Secretly, you loved the pet names he'd given you. "...Hey, Gamzee."

 

     His smile is almost audible.  _"Hello, sweetest of brothers. How are you tonight?"_

 

     You sigh. So he's pretending at small talk tonight, huh? "I'm decent. I was just with Eridan when you called." You have to gently remind him of your boyfriend sometimes.

 

     It breaks your heart a little to hear him deflate.  _"Oh. Him. Yeah, Tavros is out tonight, so I thought I'd call up my favorite motherfucker and have us a chat."_

 

    "Cut the shit, Gamzee. Really, why are you calling me so late?"

 

      _"...I needed to hear your voice. Fuckin' needed it tonight, brother. I'm so motherfuckin' lonely here."_

 

    "So why didn't you call Tavros?" You like Gamzee's new boy-toy well enough, but his name still tastes bitter on your tongue.

 

      _"I needed your voice, Karkat. Not his. I been missin' you somethin' awful. Sometimes I don't need Tav, not that he ain't great an' all. But he ain't you. And sometimes I motherfuckin' hate that about him."_

 

      "Gamzee, goddammit. Eridan's in the next room." You close your eyes for a moment. "Sometimes...I wish he was you. I do. But he's not. Fuck, I guess we never really moved on, did we?"

 

     He sounds so relieved, so in love as he says,  _"It's so fuckin' good to hear your voice sayin' my name. You sound so damn sweet. You always do. It makes me weak as fuck to hear your voice."_

 

    A shiver runs down your spine. His loving tone makes you remember the days when you were together. Before everything went to shit and Eridan pulled you out of the rubble that was Gamzee's love. But now, you think you might never escape it. "You make it hard to be faithful to him," you say, voice rough with need. "Shit, Gamzee, you make it so hard."

 

      _"I been dreamin' of you. Every night, even when I got Tav in my motherfuckin' arms. Your face is in all my dreams. Ain't that somethin', Kar?"_

 

You swallow thickly. "I've been dreaming of you, too," you admit, ever so quietly. If Eridan heard you, you'd be dead. "...Does Tavros know you're calling me?"

 

      _"No. I don't wanna make him fuckin' upset."_

 

      A sick little piece of you is delighted to know that it would start a fight between them if Tavros found out that Gamzee calls you several nights a week. Privately, maybe you even hope for it a bit. "Eridan has no clue either."

 

      _"Good. Don't tell him."_

 

      "I won't. God, I'm not stupid." You shake your head and watch Eridan slide under your bed covers. "Why can't we let go?" you whisper.

 

     He whispers back in kind,  _"I don't think I'll ever be able to motherfuckin' be lettin' go of you. I need you, Karkat. I fuckin' love you."_

 

      "Don't tell me that. I can't take it if you tell me that when my boyfriend is sitting ten fucking feet away from me. Don't tell me you love me when I can see him and I know that he loves me, too. I can't fucking handle that, Gamzee."

 

      _"Then come back to me. I'll love you right. Not like I fuckin' did last time, I'll do it right now. Love you like you deserve. Just come back. I never wanted to say goodbye to you."_

 

    "Goddammit, Gamzee!" You will not cry, you will not cry, you will not cry. At least, not until Eridan is asleep. "You had your chance. You had every chance and you still blew it and now that I'm happy, you just want me back. You just..."

 

      _"Don't cry, baby."_

 

    "You're a fucking devil, but you've got the lips of an angel."

 

     And you hang up. You hang up and tell yourself you won't answer his calls again. Even though you know that's bullshit. You'll always answer him because you love him, and you can't fathom not having him. Eridan adores you and loves you so much, but you go crawling to Gamzee every night. You hate yourself for it. Hate him for it. But you love him too much. 

 

     You try to push him out of your mind as you hang the phone up and go back to the bedroom. His voice still rings in your ears as you pull off your clothes, leaving you in just your boxers as you climb into bed. Eridan's not asleep yet. His arm pulls you close and his hand roams over you back. You can feel arousal on your leg. You don't want him tonight (you haven't really wanted him in months), but you'll indulge him. You let him bring you to a reluctant lust yourself. You let him rock your body in a way you never really wanted, except from Gamzee. And his face is the one in your mind as Eridan tries to make you love him with his body. But it just doesn't work. You wonder if it ever will.

 

     You never wanted to say goodbye.

 

     Not to Gamzee, with his lips of an angel.


End file.
